


A Royal Taboo

by AgentRaichu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Hybrids, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Angels, Cute, Demon!Tony, Demons, Flogging, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hybrids, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Royalty, Shy Steve Rogers, Shy!Steve, Stony - Freeform, Tail Sex, Torture, Universe Alteration, Whipping, angel!Steve, these two are hopeless lets be real, why are they so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentRaichu/pseuds/AgentRaichu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Avengers stony AU. This world is inhabited by angels and demons. The two species are at war with one another due to their differences, (and stubbornness). Steve, a mistreated and rare hybrid, is the leader of the angel army: the infamous Captain Rogers. Tony is the Prince of the demon kingdom, in line for the throne he doesn’t want.<br/>Steve is captured as a war prisoner and Tony takes him in under the guise of being his “pet” in order to save the hybrid from certain torture and death. The two find they’re very similar, and after that, working together to put a stop to the needless bloodshed seems like the perfect idea and the most logical thing to do.<br/>The fact they fall for each other isn’t very perfect, though, in their situation. But that isn’t going to stop either of them form loving the other, no matter what society says about angel/demon couples. Tony is petrified of Steve being killed if anyone gets word of the Prince’s relationship, and Steve is determined not to let that fear drive them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prince and the Captain

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: In this AU, Steve does not have the super solider serum. He simply gained his strength and form through rigorous boot camp training and taking it upon himself to gain strength.)
> 
> Z: Heyoo! Greetings fellow Avengers nerds! X3 This is a role play my friend M and I have going. Someone kindly said they liked it so much they wanted us to post it as a fanfiction, and I was quite flattered. So, now M and I will be posting our different Avengers role plays to this site! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: No, this isn’t for profit in any way, just enjoyment and perhaps a bit of kink indulging. No regrets.

“Look at those wings! Can you even call them wings? They’re all sharp and gross, like a demon’s!”

“Ew, and they’re not even white!”

“Half breed…”  


“I can’t believe they let a freak like that into the military…”  


Steve steeled his gaze as he strode through the training grounds of the military base he was currently stationed at. The jeers were nothing new. No effort was ever made to keep him from hearing them, so at this point, he’d heard it all. He could only imagine how bad the harassment would be if he wasn’t the leader of the entire angel army.  


“What do you say to spending the night in my bed, Captain? Lord knows you’ll never get any action otherwise, with those _things_ on your back.”  


The blonde stiffened at that. The lewd comments were always the ones to make his skin crawl. He turned to the smirking, black haired woman behind him who had spoken with a carefully neutral expression. “Lieutenant Sage,” he said in a taut greeting. “I’m going to have to decline as well as insist you don’t speak like that to me _or_ any other soldiers here.” Before the woman could respond he kept walking, going around a group of angels hovering in the air holding weights to strengthen their wings. He didn’t want to deal with getting into (another) argument with Sage about her harassment.  


Steve didn’t stop walking until he’d left the base itself and arrived at the lake he frequented. The blonde sat in the grass, knees to his chest and resting his chin on them. It was quiet out here. No practice targets being shot, so orders being barked, no rhythmic pounding of jogging cadets, no sneered words or hateful laughs…it was a relief. He fiddled idly with the badges proudly pinned to his Captain’s uniform. He was honored to protect his people… but when he’d enlisted, (for the umpteenth time, but those were minor details) it was because he saw videos of the demons being cruel to others, torturing angels, violating people’s basic rights. Now that he’d been in service and many battles, he’d realized what he saw was propaganda. On an undercover mission, he’d gotten to watch a demon teacher show students how to fly and fend off attackers. They’d taught as gently and encouraging as angels. They’d spoken with the same kindness, scraped the same small knees, grinned the same wide smiles at the feeling of wind in their feathers for the first time, and shouted battle cries of protecting their friends and family just the same as angels did.  


So what was the difference angels and demons were fighting over?  


Steve didn’t know anymore. The bloodshed that had taken good men and women from him, the war that had taken his father and Bucky (don’t dwell on that, no, don’t think of it), why was he even fighting in it? Angels and demons were no different. Reddish black feathers or white, tails or no, they were all the same. So why did so many assume the other species were monsters…?  


He stretched his wings out, the span of them large and powerful. He turned to study them. Unlike angel’s wings, which were pure white, Steve’s were pure white only in some spots. Splotches of gray and the occasional fleck of a deep red decorated his feathers, and the largest ones at the bottom were the color of a strawberry that wasn’t quite ripe yet. He flexed the feathers, watching those long, pale red ones flick out then lay back down as he relaxed. Steve sighed softly. His feathers could also sharpen to become more like razors. Demons’ could do that, and they were used for protection, intimidation, and attracting mates. Powerful wings were a very attractive quality, in demons, and their feathers were only softened in the presence of a trusted family member or lover. Angels, on the other hand, could not sharpen their feathers. For them, the softness and whiteness of their wings was what attracted mates.  


So Steve supposed it was no surprise angels found his wings so disgusting. Like him, they were in between and didn’t belong. Steve could practically hear his late mother’s voice chastening him for that thought. _‘Stevie, you’re a beautiful mix of two worlds,’_ the angel would have said, smoothing his hair like she always used to when he came home with bruises from bullies. _‘Your father is so proud to see your sharp wit and feathers, and you know we both love you.’_  


Steve’s blue eyes lazily swept over the calm surface of the lake and the gently rustling leaves in the trees. He should get back, not be sitting out here wallowing in memories and wishing (not for the first time) that he could just be one or the other. He didn’t want to deal with this….Steve couldn’t just pick a side, though. He knew it. He couldn’t and wouldn’t war over the two sides of himself just to fit in better… the man blinked, realizing something. He didn’t have to compromise between being an angel or a demon. He was a _hybrid._ Steve was just...himself. Not one or the other.  


…and who better to start easing the tensions between the two species than a hybrid?  


Steve wrapped his wings loosely around himself. He knew how politics worked; making peace wouldn’t be an easy process. Hybrids― and angel/demon couples, for that matter―were rare and not treated decently at all. It was amazing, frankly, that he’d been allowed into the army at all. But Steve was suddenly determined. For now, he would fight to protect, as usual. But no longer would the hybrid fight to win. Steve could wait for the little opportunities to start making change and influence some opinions. He could be patient.  


For now though, Steve needed to be back at his job, He had new recruits to train in flight maneuvers. The Captain headed back, head held a bit higher than before now that he’d found a bit of peace within himself.  


*******  


Tony growled angrily as he left the meeting with his father, military generals, and the military Captain. Idiots. All of them. _Idiots!_ This war was pointless squabbling, nothing more! And he was expected to continue to create weapons to help kill people with? And to take over the throne for his father?? How about no, no, and _no way in hell._  


The demon Prince’s feathers twitched, razor sharp in his frustration as he headed out to the garden in the palace’s grounds. He wanted nothing to do with that responsibility and hassle… Tony sighed, deflating and calming a bit once he was surrounded by the smell of flowers, grass, and the cool summer wind. He found a quiet spot amongst some tall sunflowers and lavender, sitting in the soft grass. Letting his wings hang/lay beside him, Tony idly studied the contrast of his deep red feathers against the bright green grass. Many demons’ wings were such a dark red they looked black. Either that or they were mostly black with the occasional red flecks. Tony’s, an uncommon, beautiful blood red, attracted him plenty of admirers, (that he didn’t particularly want, but has taken full advantage of in the past).  


He was stuck here; unable to leave the palace due to his father’s fear of his heir “getting hurt”. Ha! Like he wouldn’t just find another successor to be King if Tony got himself killed by an assassin or some shit.  


The thought of his father’s careless words in the meeting soon had the demon bubbling with anger again. He ground his teeth and stormed to his workshop in one of the taller towers of the castle. Time to blow some stuff up until he felt better then try to turn it into a weapon… again. Jesus, what a train wreck… Tony didn’t want to hurt anyone. Angels were fine! A bit more uptight in their culture than demons, sure, but fine! That wasn’t _nearly_ enough to warrant making a genius prince create any number of bombs or chemical weapons to drop on them, in his oh-so-humble opinion!  


By the time he’d calmed down, his workshop was singed and smelled of metal and ash. Folding his wings behind him and shoving his hands in his pockets, the prince trudged back up to his room, Tony sighed again, heavier this time. He hated this.  


_**The next morning…** _  


The unit Steve went into battle with the next day was larger than the ones he usually lead, so it was a tad hard to keep everyone in check, The Captain managed it well though. Except for the comments and laughs, as per usual. Steve ground his teeth as one of the members of his current team made _another_ comment on how he wasn’t even an angel and shouldn’t be leading them. He was sick of this!  


He managed to push his irritation away for the sake of the mission. This was war, after all, and he had no time to be distracted. Living up to his reputation as the infamous Captain Rogers, his team made it past the palace’s first defensive wall within hours. Gliding above the battleground, Steve was surveying for any leftover enemies or any injured angels who needed immediate help.  


He soon found he’d misjudged the demons. He had only been watching for another wave of attack, not a stealth move. The demons never used stealth, just force, surprise, and lethal weapons… this time though, was clearly different. Right when Steve began to think the fight was over for now, a blur of red tackled him midair. The large demon’s feathers sliced into the hybrid’s hands as they grappled, quickly spiraling downwards. Unable to fly and fight viciously at the same time, the two soon crashed through a tree, snapping branches on the way down, and then to the ground. The Captain could hear the chaos of another battle starting, and as he lay in the cool dirt trying not to pass out, he watched a formation of demons fly above him, headed straight for his army. His army that was lacking their Captain… he needed to get back to them…  


Steve wasn’t successful in his attempts to stay conscious. Though, the rough blow to his head may have had something to do with that.


	2. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z: Thank you so much for all the kind reviews! They make me smile and determined to keep this up! I'm, so glad people enjoy this! ^-^
> 
> This chapter is much longer than the first, as well~
> 
> M and I have to add in some parts in this role play, and I'm quite busy with school, so it might be a little while until the third chapter is up. But I won't give up on it, promise!
> 
> Enjoy~  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guards brought their sole but valuable prisoner down to the cells, chaining the blonde to the back wall of a stone cell. 

Tony grumbled as he came down to the cells, not happy about being called from his workshop. He’d been working on blueprints for something very important… the prince blinked in surprise when he walked into the cell with Steve in it. Right away he could tell this angel was different. His wings…they were like a combination of an angel’s _and demon’s…_

One of the guards whipped his wing across Steve’s face, the sharp feathers leaving a couple haphazard slices along the blonde’s cheek. The move startled Steve out of unconsciousness and Tony from his observations.

“Agh!” Steve ground out, waking to an unpleasant burning and stinging on his face. What the hell?! His azure eyes quickly took in his surroundings, and he tried to move only to hear rattling and find himself immobile. His yes narrowed at the demons before him as he tensed, posture defensive with his wings spread, angled forward, and lethally sharp. “Who are you?” Steve demanded, already assuming the worst of the situation.

“Chill,” Tony said, raising his hands up. Jeez, hostile guy much… then again, he would be too, waking up like that… The demon dismissed the guards with a wave of his hand so it’s just the two of them. Both Steve and Tony pretend not to hear the lewd comments the guards make about “what to do with the pretty boy between interrogations” as their footsteps retreat down the hall. 

“There’s no need to freak out,” Tony said calmly, stepping closer to the restrained angel. He didn’t take notice of the Captain’s symbol on Steve’s uniform amongst the grime and tears in the fabric from the battle, so the demon didn’t know he was speaking to anyone more important than a simple odd angel soldier. 

Tony continued, “I’m not gonna torture you or shit like the other psychos down here. I just need info.” Steve wasn’t buying that one for a second. Tony gave a quirk of a smile. “Well, I don’t need info― the King does. I could care less… but you could start with all your major bases within a five hundred- mile radius of our Palace, if you would be so kind.” 

There, that was nice and polite, yeah? Tony thought. Much better than his usual sass, anyways…impressive even, if he did say so himself. 

Steve’s wings beat softly against the wall as a crease formed between his brows. “…right,” he said in a light and kind voice, as if he was being happily helpful. “Well, the first is located about three-point-five inches up your ass. The other is with the shits I give about what you or the king wants: in the trash.” His tone contrasted the biting words.

A small smile spread across Tony’s face, but he hid it a second later. Oh, this one was _fun…_ it was an undeniably nice change from the people around here, who all had sticks firmly shoved up their asses. Steve chuckled, noticing Tony hadn’t been all that angered by his sarcastic response. “Listen, I can easily call in another person that won’t mind tearing you apart. So come on, be reasonable.” Ah, Steve thought, there it was. Of course Tony wouldn’t hesitate to let someone _else_ do the dirty work… he noticed the demon kept his wings folded behind his back though, not using them as an intimidateon tool or a weapon like the guards had. Truth was, Tony hated using his wings like that.

Tony spread his arms wide. “Just tell me where they are―along with your plans and schematics and all that good stuff, you know the works― and I’ll set you free.”

…again, Steve wasn’t buying it.

“Well, Red,” Steve said with a dramatically resigned tone, adopting the nickname for Tony due to his shockingly deep crimson (and quite pretty, if he were honest with himself) wings and tail. He could see only a little of them since Tony’s wings were behind his back and his tail wrapped around his waist, but he could still make out their striking color. “You can either let them come in and torture me, or just give up now and let me go. You’re not gonna get anything from me.” No way would he betray his comrades! (He ignored the tiny voice in him that niggled: what comrades? The ones who ridicule you daily for nothing more than your blood? The ones you’re fighting with for a cause you don’t believe in?)

It didn’t matter. He still wasn’t going to betray his people… (but were they truly even his people?)

Tony sighed. He seemed to be doing that more often lately. He ran a hand through his hair, mussing the dark brown locks a little. “You’re not making this easy,” he complained lightly, slipping his hands in his pockets and walking right up to Steve. 

“Sorry, ‘m kind of known for being stubborn,” Steve said, smiling. The prince ignored that.

“Listen,” Tony said, tail slithering loose from his waist and wiggling and swaying a little. The hybrid refrained from observing the curious appendage as Tony continued. “I’ll leave you here to think about it and when you decide you actually want to tell me, just yell to one of the guards.” He nudged Steve’s foot with his and turned on his heel, walking swiftly out of the cell and wrapping his tail back around his waist as he shut the door. Steve’s attentive blue eyes watched the deft swish of Tony’s tail that time as he left. Inexplicably, he felt a little lonely in the cell once that demon was gone; almost daring to wish he hadn’t left. The blonde shook those thoughts from his mind. How foolish of him…

Tony pursed his lips unhappily when he turned from the now locked cell containing Steve. Damn, why was Tony always stuck with the stubborn ones? The brunette noticed his father standing watching. He’d probably been watching his interaction with the prisoner. Of course. The King motioned for Tony to follow him to the throne room, and the prince cursed foully mentally. Damn it all, he could never catch a break. 

When Tony walked into the throne room, his father explained a strange plan to him. “I’ll cut to it,” Howard said, sitting on his throne and leaning on the armrest, resting his cheek on his hand, bored. “I’m thinking of giving you that weird angel solider as a…pet, of sorts. More of a personal prisoner, shall we say. The others we’ve taken captive before are different than him― not as soft, from what I can tell. If you can get closer to him, he might give us information even more valuable than base locations, unintentionally or not.”

Tony snarled at the king. “You think making him my _”pet”_ would make him trust me?! That doesn’t sound promising!” He shifted on the balls of his feet. He really hated talking to his father. It was probably his least favorite thing in the whole world. Or up there, at least. ‘Cause going without coffee for a day was pretty awful too… he shrugged. “I’m just saying he doesn’t seem like the type of person who would jump at that offer.”

Howard’s lips thinned. His son was so damn _stubborn…_ “Would you prefer he be tortured to within an inch of his miserable life? I have a feeling he’ll die before he talks― I’ve seen the type before, after all. And that would just be a waste.” The king’s lips thinned even more in his displeasure. “Not to mention the infuriating softness I saw in your eyes towards him.” He looked more and more disappointed as he went on, “just fuck him and get it out of your system if you want…I suppose he is a rather tempting one… but don’t let your curiosity towards a freak angel like him get the better of you or make you soft! A pet if fine, but get attached and I’ll have him killed before he could even hope to be of any use.” His lip turned up at that notion. Tch.

Tony felt anger boil in his chest but tried not to let it show. He bit his lip before he could snap back, stopping himself. “Fine,” he spat out, “and don’t place any bets about me getting too attached.” He turns his back to his father as he continues,, “I’ll kill him myself before that happens.” Howard was reluctantly pleased by that response. Seems he didn’t have to worry about Tony going soft just yet... 

The prince stalks out of the throne room. He swears, one day, he’s going to kill that bastard… He walks back down to the dungeon, trying to calm himself down. 

Steve, meanwhile, had been trying to keep his cool in a hostile, foreign environment. The guards had made it very clear all the things they’d like to do to him once they got free reign, and the hybrid was trying not to show any fear. He wasn’t in a position to fight back like this, after all. Disgust, on the other hand, showed freely on his face at their crude words. 

“All chained up like that, bet you’d be into that huh?”

“Ha, yeah? Think he’d like a bit of pain, too?”

“Bet he would…really though, let’s be honest, that’s more of an “it” than a “he”.”

“True, true. Bet it’d still scream nice for us though. Fuck it so I could watch its face and not have to see those hideous wings.”

“Bet it’d deep throat like a whore, too, gag around me and cry real pretty.”

“Yeah. Think it’d like it more drippin’ off its face or in its mouth?”

“Hm… face, I bet. Ooo, what if I came on its wings?” That got louder jeers, and Steve felt faintly ill at what he was hearing. “Duuude! That’s nasty!” So they knew, then, that wings were very important to angels. Not to be touched by anyone other than very close friends, family, or lovers. And still they though it funny, the thought of violating them like that. 

Disgusting.

More laughter, more taunts, more sexual comments. Steve tried to imagine it was just another day in the showers or in training and that he wasn’t chained to a rough wall that chafed against his sensitive feathers. He wasn’t all that successful. Why did people treat hybrids so…humiliatingly?! It just didn’t make sense!!

The hybrid jumped when the door to his cell opened, having gotten lost in his own thoughts. It was the demon with the pretty wings again. “Hey,” Tony called to him, grabbing some handcuffs from one of the guards and glaring at them to get them to shut up. He’d only heard a tiny bit of what they were talking about as he’d come down. It was still plenty enough to know their words were just… _disgraceful._ It both sickened him and made him want to punch their lights out. Tony came into Steve’s cell and unchained him from the wall, causing Steve to blink in confusion. Reaching to put the handcuffs on him, Tony said, “you’re coming with m―”

The prince had only gotten one of the cuffs clamped on one of Steve’s wrists before the hybrid twisted, breaking away before Tony can clamp the other on too. His escape attempt was soon thwarted by the spear and sword the guards shoved in his face as he tried to sprint through the door. Steve glowered, letting his hands been cuffed by Tony with a simmering rage. Better to try and break out of these than deal with a spear to his jugular. “What,” the Captain sneered, “taking me to a torture dungeon or something now?” No way was he going to make this easy for these demons! He’d go down with one helluva fight!

“Oh, would you stop?! I told you, I’m not going to torture you!” Tony said, exasperated, as he cuffed his other hand behind his back as well. “Stand down,” he ordered, and the guards lower their weapons, standing back at attention. Tony drags Steve out of the cell and up out of the prison dungeons. (The blonde absolutely does _not_ breathe a slight sigh of relief when he’s away from there― he does _not_ ).Not wanting to be dragged or shoved along, Steve huffs and walks beside Tony, wings folded behind him. He shifts them slightly, lips pursed a little in annoyance. His feathers were a bit raw from the damn stone wall they’d been chafing against.

“My father is being an ass, so you’re staying with me,” Tony said plainly. He was really in no mood for this. They get to his room, and he ushers Steve in before turning to leave. “Stay here. I’ll be back with some food.” And with that, the prince was gone, not waiting for a response.

“With you? Wh―” Steve’s question goes unanswered and unfinished as Tony leaves. The blonde makes a frustrated noise in the back of his throat, nearly a growl, before sitting on the plush, wine red bed. Fuck this entire situation, honestly…

…and why would Tony want him to stay with him? Or maybe he was ordered to do it? But then why would the king want him to stay with the prince?? It didn’t make sense… Steve realized he didn’t even know the name of his captor. Why was he innately curious about it, anyways?? Steve sighed heavily.

Tony headed to the kitchen to pick up some food. He realized he didn’t recall eating today…but who cares, this is for the angel. But seriously, he didn’t want that angel in his room. What if he killed him in his sleep or something?? Well, his father probably wouldn’t care if that happened, it would be easy for him to find another heir. He sighed, heading back to his room with a tray full of breads and fruits. He nudged the ornate door open with his backside, and then set the tray on the bed beside Steve.

The blonde looked to the tray, feeling conflicted. Should he act nice and get Tony to drop his guard? Be hostile? Should he trust him at all? “Why am…thank you,” he interrupted himself to say, looking at the fresh food. His manners were habitual. “Why am I really here? And can you undo these?” He asked, holding up his bound hands.

“Oh, yeah, here,” Tony says, taking the key out of his pocket and releasing his…prisoner? Guest? Whatever. “And my father thinks this will get information out of you. I swear, he’s a dumbass sometimes. I could care less if you try to escape, just saying.” Steve, still surprised he was allowed to be unrestrained, gaped at that admittance. “The guards would probably kill you but ehh,” the prince shrugged. Why was he even having a conversation with this guy?? He was his enemy! Tony shoved his hands in his pockets, looking out his big window on the other side of the room. 

Steve laughed this time. This was unreal! “So you’re going to let me escape just to watch the guards shoot me out of the sky?!” He asks incredulously, taking a bite of a juicy pear. “This will be an interesting living arrangement, for sure…” Behind the humor he let show, Steve was panicking a little. His chances of escape were seriously dwindled by the presence of so many guards. He wasn’t stealthy on foot, but there was no way he could escape by air…shit, he was screwed, wasn’t he?? This was the most protected area of the palace, after all― the very center. 

“Yeah, sure, why not. It’ll be interesting, at least,” Tony said plainly. He turns and lays down on the other side of the bed from Steve, huffing out a “whaaatever.” Once he’d finished bouncing from letting himself fall onto the sheets he continued. “I’m too tired to deal with all this shit. If you feel the need to kill me in my sleep, go ahead.” The brunette closed his eyes.

Steve’s brow furrows as he shifts to sit cross legged on the bed, not facing Tony fully, but not putting his back to him either. He wasn’t getting a very hostile vibe from this demon… not friendly, but still, not exactly mean either. “I…don’t want to do that.” Shit, why did he admit that?! “Not if I don’t have to.”

 _Goooood save, Rogers,_ the hybrid thinks sarcastically. “Hmph…what’s your name? Unless you want me to keep calling you Red.” He asked. For now, he may as well not make an enemy out of his captor, at least.

“I’m Tony,” the demon said, shifting to get more comfortable. “And you are?” Tony sighs and sits up after asking that, rubbing a hand over his face. He’s pretty sure he looks super exhausted right now; he hasn’t slept in about three days now. Too stressed to sleep…

Steve’s feathers ruffle as he lets himself pay full attention to the demon’s face for the first time. His immediate thought was _handsome…cute too. Seems tired._ He shifts, munching on the grapes next and ignoring his thoughts. This was a demon prince whose room he was trapped in for the foreseeable future― not the best time to ogle eye candy. 

“Steve. Nice to meet you, I suppose,” He says with a small tilt to his head. Now that he’s trying to be slightly more comfortable around Tony, his natural curiosity shows through. His blue eyes light up when he sees Tony’s long tail swish across the bed. He’d never seen a demon’s tail up close before… all he’d seen was (most likely, or at least hopefully, fake) videos of demons smacking others with them as punishment or reprimand. 

“Steve…nice name.” Tony says, reaching to grab an apple from the tray between them. From his position laying on the bed, he looks Steve up and down. He had to admit, this angel wasn’t bad looking…at all. Much better than the ugly, disgusting demons that ran this place, at least. He shivered when he pictured some of them. God, he hated being a demon. He really wouldn’t fit in if he was an angel either, though. Tony sighed. He didn’t even know what he was…

“Thanks…” Steve’s eyes track the movement of Tony’s tail automatically, and it distracts him from censoring his next too-caring words. 

“You seem tired, Red, probably should sleep.” Steve blinks at himself. Why had his words been so soft?? And why did he instinctually want to make sure Tony took care of himself/was taken care of???

“Nah, I can’t,” Tony said, sitting up so he could take a large chunk out of the apple, his sharp teeth piercing the skin of the fruit. “I’ve tried to sleep, it doesn’t come easy for me.” He swallowed and stood up, yawning. 

Steve nibbled on a piece of bread absently. “Insomnia?” He asks. The angel watched Tony’s tail automatically wrap its way back around the demon’s waist and found the differences between their species interesting, as always. Plus, it seemed to be why he was always ridiculed so much. Thinking of this, he self-consciously hid his wings as tightly behind himself as he could. The feathers were still noticeably sharp, as he definitely didn’t feel safe enough to soften them. Steve mentally berated himself. He was always a freak, always in-between― there was no getting around that. Tony would get sick of it too, soon enough, and get rid of him.

“Yeah, I think,” Tony said, scratching the back of his head, staring down at the apple. He tossed it around in his hand before taking another bite.

The blonde hummed. “I’ve hear milk before bed helps with that. Or flying or grooming your wings…”

“Hmm… I don’t like milk, I’m not really good at grooming, and flying is out of the question thanks to my fucking father. But thanks for the suggestions,” Tony said, shrugging. 

The prince turned to Steve, noticing how he hid his wings. “Hey, now that I think about it, what’s up with your wings? They’re different than a regular angel’s.” They looked like they could be very soft, like an angel’s should be, and they were partially pure white like an angel’s as well. But they were also other colors. And Steve had them sharpened― angels couldn’t do that. Tony didn’t know what to make of it.

Steve bristled, then deflated a little. There was really no way to explain without telling the truth….oh well. Just another person to be disgusted with him for being a filthy hybrid, right? (Why did he want Tony to _not_ hate him, though…?)

“I…I. Um.” A sigh. “I’m half demon. So yeah, they’re different.” Steve says, voice a little quiet.

Tony stared at Steve for a moment before his face broke into the most ridiculous grin ever. “A hybrid?!?! Are you fucking serious?! That’s amazing!!!!” Bright blue eyes widen at the reaction. Tony almost ran back to the other side of the bed. ”Can I see them?! Your wings, can I??”

Tony was…interested? What? “You… _want_ to see them??” The blonde was baffled. “W-why…? Most people just…assume I’m an angel with weird wings, and when they learn I’m a hybrid… well, it’s not usually pretty.” His heart swelled at the possibility someone won’t hate him for this, but Steve didn’t let himself get his hopes up too soon.

“Yes, I want to see them!! And most people are asses and don’t see the beau―” he cut off and cleared his throat. He almost let that slip. “They don’t see how amazing they are, now come on! Let me see!!” Tony bounced on the balls of his feet. This was the first time he’d ever gotten to see hybrid wings up close. 

Steve turned red impressively fast. It was extremely flirty to compliment someone’s wings or tail, and Steve was _definitely_ not used to receiving any compliments… actually, he was pretty sure no one had ever said something nice about his wings. “T-thank you…um...” he stood for the brunette, spreading his wings for Tony’s curious eyes. He observed the red, white, and gray streaked appendages idly. His wingspan was pretty impressive, and the limbs are strong. Right now, they were sharp but not fully so: a neutral state, not too relaxed or defensive…just like the state Tony’s were in, actually. Steve shifted, fluffing them a little and glancing away, eyes flicking around nervously. “There you go…” 

Tony watched with wide coffee brown eyes, his mouth gaping open. “Wow,” he whispers, “they’re beautiful.” The prince’s mouth snapped shut after that. Shit, he hoped Steve hadn’t heard that, it was so inappropriate… 

But sensitive hearing had picked up on the quiet compliment, and Steve’s feathers flicked up, ruffling more agitatedly. He had to fight not to whip them closed in embarrassment. “Um! Ah, thank you…?? Thanks!” he said nervously, a shy smile on his face. 

Tony smiled as he walked around the Captain, taking in the full view of the hybrid wings. They looked sharp to the touch, like his own, but also had this foreign, intriguing softness to them. 

“Is it okay if I, umm… touch them…?” Tony asked, raising his hand as he spoke. It was probably fine; touching wings was like touching a person’s arm, so…

But Steve jumped a little, shying away from the hand. Tony…oh, he must not realize how intimate wing-touching was for angels since he was never really around them. “Ummm...” Steve couldn’t deny he craved those skilled-looking hands on his feathers, but gods… he shouldn’t! That could lead to some very awkward territory… and he’d just met the guy! And he’d been kidnapped, no less!! (So why did he automatically feel comfortable around Tony??) 

Tony moved his hand away, noticing Steve’s wariness. “Oh, sorry, I mean, if you don’t…” he stepped back, trying not to let his disappointment show. He looked up quickly, surprised at himself. Had he just apologized to his prisoner?! No, wait, was Steve even his prisoner?? The demon swiped his hair back in a frustrated motion. He didn’t even know anymore. “They’re just so cool, I mean, I’ve never gotten to see them up close before.” He slips his hands into his pockets. 

“It’s um… touching wings is a very intimate thing for angels. Is it not like that for demons?” Steve asked, fidgety and flattered, looking anywhere but at Tony’s (gorgeous) brown eyes. 

“Demons use their wings as weapons, intimidation tools… we don’t usually touch each other’s wings and most demons keep them sharp all the time, so we’d end up cutting ourselves all the time if we did,” Tony explained.

”I see…” Steve replied slowly. A sudden knock on the door caused Steve to pull his wings in again and Tony to jump. “Sir!! The king requests your presence!” Someone shouted from outside the room. 

Tony sighed heavily. “What the hell does he want now??” He whispered harshly to himself. Raising his voice he called back, “Fine! I’ll be there in a minute!” Gods, he hated this. 

“Family trouble?” Steve asked sympathetically. He’d decided… he’ll be nice to this demon for now. As long as he was careful not to let himself get attached, after a while maybe Tony would go out somewhere with him, and he could stage an escape… but it would have to be planned a little differently than he wanted, since Tony had said he wasn’t allowed to go flying. Every creature with wings needed to fly… maybe he could lure Tony out using his grounded status, then. 

“Yeah, my father. He probably wants to plan another mee―” the prince stopped. He really shouldn’t be telling Steve this. He was his prisoner, he shouldn’t be telling his enemy information! (But… Steve didn’t seem like an enemy. Tony actually felt safe around him.) 

The demon headed to the door, shaking himself from his thoughts with a ruffle of his wings. “I have to go,” he said. Steve watched him move away, breathing a little easier now that they weren’t so close, (and missed his presence already, for some stupid reason). 

“Good luck, I suppose. I make no promises as to whether or not your room will still be intact when you get back,” Steve said with a mischievous curve to his lips. 

Tony stopped at the door, turning back around and crossing his arms. “Only break the things my dad gave me.” He points to a shelf at the far corner of the large room. “Those. Break those.” With that, he leaves, marching down the hallway then the winding stairs back to the throne room. Can’t his father just give him a moment to breathe? Gods… 

Steve turned to the shelf with a frown as Tony’s footsteps faded. From what he’d heard about the king, Tony had reason to hate him…the blonde finished off the food he’d been brought before grabbing one of Tony’s casual shirts and pants from his dresser. His uniform was beyond repair, and it was pretty gross. He threw it away, making sure to take the badges off first to keep. He should really take a shower too, but…eh. He ended up lying on his stomach on the bed and relaxing while Tony was gone. 

Tony walked into the large throne room, not bothering to bowing like everyone else had. This earned him scowls. Hmph, like he gave two shits… the prince bit his lip as he sat at the large table, trying to find something to do with his hands. Why was he always so nervous around his father? It’s not like he was the king of demons or anything. 

After a while Steve rolls onto his side, realizing that if Tony had walked in when he was like that… he shivered. It was an _extremely_ submissive and intimate to bare one’s wings like that. Steve sighed, letting his mind wander wherever it pleased. 

Tony sat bored and irritated while his father talked about arrangements to be made for when he took the throne, which wouldn’t be that much longer from now. Howard was getting old― he wouldn’t be able to rule for that much longer. After two hours of sitting through shit, Tony made his way back to his room. He just wanted to sleep… 

The demon walked in to see Steve on his side, facing the door, passed the fuck out. The blonde was among the most skilled in the army, and the Captain to boot, so he had been getting called upon to work and lead very often. Thus, he hadn’t been getting enough sleep, (not to mention the nightmares that often woke him in a panic, slick with a cold sweat). If not for his exhaustion, Steve would’ve stayed awake since he was still in potentially hostile enemy territory. 

Tony slowly closed the door behind himself, never taking his eyes off Steve. And the angel hybrid was now in some of his own clothes…He felt ashamed as he cheeks grew hot. The Captain looked adorable when he slept… he shook the thought away. Damn it, this guy was his enemy! 

The brunette plopped down on the other side of the bed, laying on his back. He covered his eyes with his arm and sighed loudly. Tony couldn’t sleep with this (hot) angel―er, hybrid…whatever― lying next to him. He soon got up and opened the large window next to the bed, sitting on the wide sill. The sun was setting, turning the sky different shades of orange and pink. He turned to look at Steve then turned back to the view. His room was in the top of one of the towers of the palace... Tony wished he could fly out there and never look back. 

Steve had been asleep for about an hour before Tony came back, and woke nearly half an hour after Tony had returned. He made a cute “waking up” noise, shifting and habitually moving his top wing to cover himself like a blanket. Wow this bed was wayyyy mote comfortable then the cots in the military… Tony looked over when he made that noise… It was probably the best thing he’d ever heard. 

Sleepy blue eyes opened, blinking sluggishly before falling on Tony a little ways away. Recognition made the azure orbs widen. He’d… he’d fallen asleep on his captor’s bed!! He bolted upright, giving himself a bit of a head rush from how fast he’d done so. “Oh my gosh, I’m sorry!! Wait, why am I apologizing to my enemy― wait, but are you my enemy? You’re nice enough… but wait, that was still rude of me! Aghh…!” The blonde groans in frustration. 

Blinking, the prince started laughing uncontrollably, and couldn’t manage to stop for a couple minutes. Steve’s cheeks pinked, and he made a slight grumpy cat face. Tony was laughing at him… (but if it meant he got to hear more of that wonderful sound, he’d gladly be stupid more often.) 

Holding his side and wiping his tears away, Tony managed to say, “Dude, chill― hah― it’s fine. It’s not like I use the bed anyways.” He pushed back his hair again, watching Steve. “And I don’t know if we’re enemies…it all depends on how you look at things,” he said, tearing his gaze away from the hybrid and looking back out at the now set sun. 

“I guess so…” Steve replied. “Why do angels and demons fight anyways? I used to think it was because of cruelty and the violation of basic rights, but once I got into the military I learned that was almost all propaganda…” he mused aloud. 

Not looking back at Steve, Tony answered his ponderings. “ It’s because we both have different views on peace. It’s idiotic, really. We can’t just compromise, no no, instead we plan on massacring each other, hoping it’ll solve the problem…. We’re all a bunch of idiots.” 

The Captain was surprised to hear his own views reflected back at him. Why wasn’t Tony ruling, exactly?? He could make peace, with that mindset! “For sure…” is all he gives Tony in agreement, not wanting to get into that discussion just yet. He needed to get to know Tony more first… but so far it actually seemed like he wasn’t a bad demon at all. 

Steve’s eyes were drawn past Tony to the beautiful pink and orange sunset as well. “Why don’t you go fly then groom, see if that helps you sleep? I’ve been told it’s a remedy for sleep for demons,” the blonde suggested, “forgetting” momentarily what Tony said earlier. He actually wanted to see if his false memory lapse would get him more information. 

He glanced back at the hybrid on his bed. “I told you I can’t fly; the king doesn’t want his “precious heir” in danger. It’s not like he really cares about me, he just doesn’t want to look for another heir.” The prince turned back to look outside. 

Perfect, a bit more insight…”He wouldn’t have to know. Say it was one of the guards on patrol, and sneak out of the palace’s skies…or go out for the day on an “errand” and go flying for a bit.” He suggested. 

Tony smiled. “I might sometime, I miss flying. When I was younger I always had to have guards watching over me…I will sneak out sometime, screw the king.” He decided, jumping off the sill, regaining feeling in his legs. And I never actually learned how to groom my wings. Nobody really does it here, so why bother?” 

”You should, I think it’d be good for you…”Steve comments. He blinked at the next bit of information, yellow brows rising a little. “Tony. Dude. Get me a brush, I’ll show you how. It’s important to do!” He ignored the fact that grooming another’s wings for them is an extremely intimate thing. Like extremely. Most couples didn’t even do it. But Tony needed to learn… and it might get the prince to trust hm more… (and he could get his hands on those gorgeous red feathers)… so it couldn’t hurt, right? 

”Alright…” The demon walked to the bathroom connected to his room, coming back with his fancy wing brush that was still brand new. He’d received it as a gift years ago, but it had sat next to his hair brush in a drawer since he’d gotten it. Tony handed the brush to Steve. “Isn’t doing this for another person considered, I don’t know,” he waves his hand around, trying to think of the right phrasing, “doesn’t it mean you’re like really close to someone or something, in your kingdom?? I’ve kinda been studying your practices some,” he smiled a little. 

Steve took the brush from Tony. “Um. Well. Yeah. Sorry if it’s awkward, but there’s really no other way for me to show you. If you’re not comfortable with it, I won’t though.” He said, stopping in the middle of motioning for Tony to sit in front of him. He was thinking of Tony less and less like an enemy by the minute despite himself, and it made his natural compassion show through. 

The brunette sat on the bed in a crisscross, ruffling his wings some. It didn’t even bother him to put this back to his supposed enemy. He didn’t really even consider Steve his enemy anymore. “It’s fine, I’m used to awkward. Go ahead, I like to learn.” He motioned for Steve to continue. Tony was always self-conscious about his wings, he didn’t much like other people touching them…but there was just something about this angel hybrid that actually made him eager for Steve to touch them. 

A small smile on his face, Steve hummed in acknowledgement and turned his attention to the beautiful deep red feathers before him. Tony’s wings were strong, even though he apparently didn’t fly much, and honestly really attractive. He laid a hand on the left one just so Tony would have another chance to change his mind. When the demon didn’t freak or tense at the touch, the blonde took the brush to the appendage. Tony shivered slightly at the foreign feeling of the brush, but relaxed as Steve began to work through his wing. He had to tug a couple clumps out, but overall the brush smoothed and caressed Tony’s feathers like a deep massage. 

Wow, it really did feel good and…really nice. Tony’s mind wandered to what it would be like to have those smooth, gentle hands somewhere else. A tug on a feather made him gasp, removing him from his thoughts. The brunette bit his lip, his hands gripping the sheet below him, and tried to shake off his arousal. His tail trembled a little around his waist.

Steve was so focused on being careful and doing a good job that he didn’t notice Tony’s subtle signs of arousal. He figured demons’ wings weren’t at all sensitive like angels’ since Tony wasn’t reacting like he himself would… he unknowingly mimicked Tony’s lip bite. Gods… if Tony’s calloused, sleek hands were threading through and smoothing his feathers like this… Steve would be a trembling, moaning mess. 

Shoving those thoughts away, Steve finished the second wing, noticing the only splotch of black on them. It was on his right wing, on the very tip, and it was adorable. The hybrid leaned back, admiring his work. “There you go, all shiny and neat.” 

Tony exhaled before standing up, (and thank the gods his formal robes hid his small… erm, _problem_ ) giving his wings a good couple flaps. “Wow, thank you, they feel much better!” His wings felt so much lighter and easier to move now. 

”Anytime… Steve responded without thinking as Tony folded his newly groomed wings neatly behind himself, tail wrapping a little tighter around his waist. The prince glanced back out the window. “Wanna go flying?” He snapped his mouth shut immediately after saying that. What if Steve flew away back to the angel’s kingdom? They would lose a major source of intel, not to mention Tony would never see the light of day again because of his father. 

Steve looked caught off guard by Tony’s offer. “You trust me enough to let me out of here, free in the sky?” He asked incredulously. He _should_ knock Tony out and escape… Steve ignored the part of himself that _wanted_ to stay with the demon. Damn his conflicting feelings! He must’ve been going crazy or something… 

”Oh my gosh, no, no,” the demon mumbled, running a hand over his face. “You can’t, you have to stay here. I really shouldn’t have said that…I need sleep, my gods.” He plopped face down on the bed, arms under his head to be used as a pillow. Maybe if he let Steve knock him out, he’d be able to sleep. 

The blonde chuckles. “Eeeeeexactly… anyways, you should indeed sleep. Meanwhile, I’m going to raid your bookshelf.” He said, getting up and walking to the large bookshelf taking up almost all of one of the walls. His eyes light up when he sees the very advanced astrophysics books. “I’ve been wanting to read some of these!” He exclaims. Most people wouldn’t even have been able to comprehend the titles, so that was pretty impressive. 

”Eh, I’ve read it,” he waved a hand at him, face still planted in the pillows. Tony assumed he’d found one of his books on the history between angels and demons. He turned over, shuffling under the silken blankets. The prince closed his eyes, trying to get comfortable but to not successfully. He turned his back to Steve as the hybrid grabbed a book on stars, which probably wasn’t a good idea, but Tony didn’t care. 

The Captain came back, turned on the lamp, sat on the other end of the large bed, and tried to focus on his book instead of the stupidly handsome demon nestled under the covers. 

…He also wasn’t having much success at the moment. 

He soon noticed Tony’s restlessness and spoke up. “Is there anything that tires you or calms you down I can do or…something? I know how sleep deprivation feels, it’s no fun…” He wanted to help Tony…for some inexplicable and undoubtedly idiotic reason. 

Tony shifted again, closer to Steve, without realizing what he was doing. “Talk. Just talk, I’ll end up falling asleep,” he teased. The lids of his eyes burned from the lack of sleep, but closed as they were, it wasn’t nearly as bad. It was the first time in a long time they hadn’t burned. The brunette curled up in a ball, his knees up to his chest. 

Steve snickered a little. “Am I that boring??” He asked rhetorically. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, thinking of what he could talk about, closing the book and letting his thumb hold his page. 

“Well, um… I’m kind of surprised I guess. Based on how I saw the other prisoners were treated down in the cells, most demons aren’t as cruel or barbaric as angels made them out to be. Still assholes to hybrids, though. But you’re different. Even though you’re my captor I like you fine. You’re nice…Dare I say I’d even want to fly with you and see what’s out there beyond the palaces. I want to travel and see the rumored mountain range―I think it would be so fun! And to stand on top of one and see the whole world stretch out below you…it’d be amazing,” he ranted, getting lost in his words and daydreams. 

Reaction delayed a bit by his exhaustion, Tony opened his eyes a little, holding his breath. Did Steve…did Steve really just say that?! Did Steve really just say he wanted to fly away with him…to just leave?? But what about the blonde’s own people?? 

Tony’s chest felt really tight and he had a hard time keeping his breathing slow and steady. “I―” he tried to speak, but it only came out as a raspy whisper. “But…but why?? I’m not…no,” he shook his head a little, a hand coming to fist in his hair. Why would his enemy want to do that…why?? 

Steve panicked for a second, thinking he’d upset Tony. “Oh, well, yeah. You’re...kind. Not biased or judgmental…the first person since my ma or…” he felt a pang remembering Bucky, “…friend… who hasn’t treated me like shit because of my blood.” He admitted. The blonde had assumed Tony wouldn’t hear all of what he’d said…but still. Steve scooted right next to Tony, gently detaching the demon’s hand from his hair and smoothing the sot he’d pulled at to try and calm him a bit. He didn’t like seeing people upset. 

Tony leaned into Steve’s hand on instinct. “But I don’t get…no one ever…” he shook his head again, shutting his eyes. “Not with me.” He hid his face in the pillows, slowing his breathing. “I’m sorry, I just…jus’ need to sleep.” 

”You do,” Steve said, smiling softly. His empathy kicked in without his regard, letting him know Tony was lonely, tired, and just wanted somebody with him for _him_. Steve sank down from leaning against the ornate headboard, giving Tony what seemed like a much needed cuddle buddy. “I’ll be your body pillow, Red, so get some rest…” he said gently, (and a little fondly). 

Tony turned over so that he was facing Steve. He snuggled closer, into Steve’s side. “You’re such a weird angel, you know that?” He mumbled, yawning widely into his fist. 

The blonde’s chuckle jostled Tony a little, and, beginning to fall asleep himself, Steve didn’t think before petting the prince’s (ridiculously soft) hair again. “I know,” he said, voice deeper when he spoke so quietly. To get Tony to fall the rest of the way to sleep, he continued talking about some random customs in the angel kingdom. His voice vibrated deeply in his chest against Tony. 

Tony fell asleep to the sound of Steve’s voice and his hand in his hair. He’d never though he’d fall asleep this close to an angel… his breathing evens out a few minutes after the Captain starts talking again. The brunette’s wings were folded tightly behind his back and his tail was equally tight around his waist. Tony’s last conscious though is that he wouldn’t mind going to sleep like this for the rest of his life. 

Steve stops talking when he feels Tony’s breathing deepen, and he isn’t awake for much longer himself. He dreams of cherry feathers and swishing, entrancing tails. 


End file.
